


You And Me And Christmastime

by MrsKissyT



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Eventual Romance, F/M, Festive Frivolity, Fix-It of Sorts, Holidays, Romance, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT
Summary: It's Senior Year, and Veronica decides to make some changes. Maybe Christmas won't be so bad this year, after all.





	You And Me And Christmastime

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompts:  
> 45\. Logan and Veronica “I don’t want to sleep alone on Christmas Day.”  
> 50\. LoVe wind up participating in a holiday activity together
> 
> *S2 Canon Divergent/AU as of 2X06, Rat Saw God. Veronica puts Weevil on notice not to mess with Logan after he is re-arrested, so there is no arson at the Echolls’ estate. Veronica breaks up with Duncan when she finds out about Meg’s pregnancy. Story action begins during 2X10, One Angry Veronica*

Veronica pushed the courthouse door open and stepped out into the cold air. She was tired of performing her civic duty. Solving a murder and almost being burned alive for it should have been dutiful enough. At least the Court was dark for the holiday tomorrow.

Walking around the Christmas tree in the front of the County building, she couldn’t help but think back to when Lily would drag her, Logan, and Duncan to the Grove in Hollywood to see the giant Christmas tree there, with Santa Claus and his sleigh flying across the top.

She found herself missing Lilly more than ever these days. Last year, she was so wrapped up in her cases, the aftermath of the Echolls’ party, and trying to make the holidays special without her mom around, she hadn’t had time to miss Lilly like she did now.

Veronica was still upset that Wallace wasn’t returning any of her messages. She knew she’d crossed the line when she saw his face at Homecoming, after she’d pulled Jackie off of Logan, but she still felt justified in her actions. How dare Jackie think she could fawn over other guys, especially when she was supposed to be with Wallace? And with Logan of all people. Veronica knew the fact that it _was_ Logan bothered her more than if it had been Luke or Sean, but she’d never admit that out loud.

Getting into her car, Veronica pulled her phone from her bag and scrolled through her texts. Her dad had messaged her earlier and told her he’d been delayed in Arizona, where he’d flown the day before on the trail of a bail jumper. He’d ended up in Flagstaff, and now the snowstorm had grounded all flights without any expected reprieve.

_Alone on Christmas Eve. Great._

Christmas time used to be her favorite time of year, but all of the changes in her life had taken away a lot of the joy, and now, her dad wouldn’t even be here. It was the last straw. She ached for something familiar, something safe. Something that would make her feel like herself again, complete. And with Lilly on her mind now, she could only think of one place she could go to find that.

It absolutely wasn’t going to be Duncan’s. She’d ended things with him before winter break. Somehow he couldn’t understand why she wasn’t willing to be with him, after she’d learned about the baby, and even moreso, after Meg woke up. He didn’t seem to want to take no for an answer, and she’d grown tired of explaining herself, so she made it a point to avoid any place he might think to look for her. Being locked in a jury room had been an excellent remedy, but with the Court out of session, and her dad stuck in Arizona, that left her with nowhere to go, and no one to spend the holiday with.

Veronica had remembered a conversation she’d had with Logan over the summer, before everything between them fell apart, about all the things they were looking forward to, being seniors and putting the clusterfuck of the last two years behind them. Logan had mentioned how he wasn’t looking forward to the holidays, because he’d miss his mother too much. They were still in their first golden weeks together, when everything felt like them against the world, and she’d told him that she wouldn’t let him be alone. She felt a pang of regret as she realized that the time he’d dreaded was here, and she hadn’t kept her word. She had no idea what he was doing now, but she was sure he _was_ alone, since most of the 09ers would have left for their holidays in Aspen or whatever other fancy locale was the destination of the year.

Resolved to keep her promise, and to possibly spend her holiday with the only person left in this God-forsaken town whose face she wanted to see, she decided to take her chances and arrive unannounced. He might hang up on her, but she doubted he’d shut the door in her face, even if it was just for the opportunity to insult her. At this point, that was preferable to being alone. Veronica chucked her phone back in her bag and started her car, pulling out of the parking garage, headed toward the 09 hills.

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Logan flipped through the multitude of channels on the television.

“Jimmy Stewart stars in: ‘It’s A Wonderful Life’, up next on Turner Classic—”, “You sit on a throne of lies!!”; “Tinsel, not just for decor—“; “Bless this highly nutritious microwavable macaroni—”.

Groaning loudly, Logan hit the ‘Off’ button on the remote and dropped it onto the cushion next to him. Leaning back into the couch, he rubbed his hands over his face, dreading the next forty eight hours. It was Christmas Eve, and he was completely and totally alone. Not that this was much different from last year; his father had been in the hospital, his mother dutifully by his side, and Logan had spent the holiday in his room, alone and hiding from the rest of the world. At least last year he hadn’t been sporting an ankle monitor.

Though he was thrilled to no end that his asshole of a father was currently locked behind bars, thanks to his pesky but utterly brilliant ex, he felt his mother’s absence keenly. Logan had considered hiring a decorator to add a festive touch to the foyer, but when he’d received the packet of design options, he found he couldn’t go through with it. Everything reminded him of his mother, and it was too hard to deal with, knowing he would end up sitting alone and depressed in the midst of it.

He pushed himself off the couch. The television had nothing to offer; it was time to drink. He was heading for the kitchen when the doorbell rang. _The fuck?_ Glancing down at his appearance, he shrugged, figuring whoever managed to get past the gate wouldn’t care what he was wearing.

It was a well known fact that it took a hell of a lot to shock Logan Echolls. However, if there was anyone in the world that could achieve that without even trying, it would be Veronica Mars. And shocked he was, when Logan opened the door to the tiny blonde pixie he adored above all others.

Logan stood frozen, staring down at Veronica, who had a large shopping bag in one hand and a Santa hat to match the one atop her head in the other. Recovering, Logan let out an unimpressed huff, knowing full well if things were the way _he_ wished, his response would have been completely different. Something that involved kissing.

“Well, I suppose this is _slightly_ better than the lump of coal I was expecting tonight,” he sighed, eliciting an exaggerated eye roll from Veronica as she stepped past him and headed for the living room. Though it annoyed him that she assumed she was welcome, they both knew he would never turn her away.

“Why sure, Veronica, by all means. Come on in,” he mumbled to the now empty doorway. Swinging it shut, he turned to follow her. This wasn’t how he’d pictured his evening going, but considering who his guest was, things were certainly looking better than they had five minutes ago.

“So, why are you here?” he asked, plopping down onto the love seat next to the couch where she was setting up camp. He watched her pull two highball glasses, a large bottle of some fancy looking liquor, a packet of candy canes, two bags of popcorn, a giant bag of red and green M&Ms, and a quart of eggnog out of her apparently bottomless messenger bag. “Um, you _know_ your boyfriend doesn’t live here, right? What is all this stuff?”

Giving him an exasperated look, Veronica stood and grabbed the liquor bottle and one of the glasses, stepping around the coffee table, and handing both items to him. Logan inspected the bottle before giving her a look a disbelief.

“Sherry? You brought me Sherry?” Logan chuckled, as he rose to get a bottle opener from the drawer of the end table. “Gee, Veronica. I didn’t realize you still cared.”

“Surprise,” she exclaimed, throwing up jazz hands, causing Logan to snort and shake his head. “Just shut up and open it. We’re celebrating.”

“Yes ma’am.” He smirked. “What exactly are we celebrating here, ‘cause I’m thinking we should drink to the fact that it’s been almost a month since you, or anyone else has accused me of a new crime. Come on, even you have to see, that’s pretty impressive.”

She held her glass in front of him and Logan poured her a healthy amount. “Where’d you get this stuff anyway? I can’t imagine Veronica Mars using her fake ID for something as boring as buying booze,” he mused as he poured some into his own glass, then set the bottle down and lifted his glass to hers.

“It’s from a client, and my Dad won’t drink it. We’re celebrating life,” she said, looking up at him with soft eyes that made his stomach roll over as she clinked his glass, then took a tiny sip. “To only a week-ish left of this insane year. To _both_ of us not being in jail for a crime we didn’t commit. To the people we lost earlier this year. And to not having had our asses kicked by Lilly’s ghost, for the stuff we’ve done to each other.”  

Eyebrows lifted, Logan laughed as he saluted her with his drink. “OK. To life.”

They both stood, watching each other for a beat, before Veronica broke eye contact and began to look around. Logan noticed her eyes widen as she turned in a circle.

“It’s December 24th, and there isn’t an ounce of holiday spirit in this place. I don’t think that’s ever happened before, at least not since I’ve known you….” She trailed off at the end. Regret in her eyes, she pursed her lips together and winced. “That was all your mom, wasn’t it?”

“Yep,” Logan answered, popping the ‘p’ at the end.

He swirled the rest of the liquid around in his glass, before throwing his head back and downing what remained in one swig. Placing the glass down on the table, he plopped down onto the couch, sprawling out by throwing his arm across the back and slouching into the cushion. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Veronica fidget for a minute, before tentatively sitting on the edge of the cushion next to him. He knew she felt guilty for bringing up his mother, which he didn’t want. Veronica had told him he wouldn’t be alone this year, “I’ll make sure of it,” she’d said. He supposed that perhaps this was her way of being there for him, though he wasn’t sure she even remembered telling him that. Deciding to offer an olive branch, in the name of Christmas and all that, Logan patted her knee before flicking the pom pom at the end of her Santa hat.

“I thought about hiring a decorator, but it’s just me, so it kind of felt like a waste, you know?” He shrugged.

Giving him small smile, Veronica nodded. “I know, but I don’t think you would have needed a decorator.”

“Yeah, OK. As if I know anything about that kind of stuff,” Logan scoffed.

Waving a dismissive hand at him, Veronica set her glass down and rose to her feet. “All the scars I have on my hands from the bushes outside your pool house say otherwise. Don’t you remember your parents’ Christmas party in 8th grade? We decided to throw a party of our own, and you were ruthless with how each twinkle light had to be placed when Lilly and I were stringing them around those damn shrubs! Now come on. It’s already getting dark and we have to find something to spruce this room up.”

Smiling fondly at the memory, Logan watched her move around the coffee table towards the back door, before pausing and looking at him from over her shoulder.

“And for the record, I haven’t had a boyfriend since before break,” she said pointedly, before walking outside.

Incredulous, Logan stared after her as she disappeared off to the side of the patio. Veronica was not the type of person that would make such declarations without purpose, at least not with him. He realized she’d taken the olive branch he’d offered, and was repaying it in kind by giving him what he wanted most—access, a way back into her life. He didn’t know what it meant in the grand scheme of things, but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Snapping out of it, he jumped up off the couch and headed after her, grabbing the extra Santa hat off the table and putting it on as he rushed to catch up.

_Maybe Christmas won’t be so bad this year after all._

* * *

Veronica stood on her tip toes as she tried to secure the King Kong doll they’d found in the back of media room closet to the top of the Evergreen spiral topiary they’d dragged in from the front of the house. With it planted in an urn that was almost as tall as she was, a small ladder was needed in order for her to reach the top. She wasn’t thrilled about using it, but she refused to let Logan stand on the top step, which she knew he would do to show off.

“Arrgh, Logan! Could you stand still like a normal person for one minute please? Every time you change positions, the step stool shakes and I can’t—aaaaah!”

Veronica shrieked as she felt the ladder shimmy again, calming only slightly when she felt Logan’s hands steady her waist.

“God, Veronica, chill! Unless you want me to look up your skirt, which I’m not by the way, I have to shift every time you do. Just put the thing on the top and get off so I can plug in the lights.”

She could feel her cheeks heat up at his words, but decided not to respond, reaching up again to secure the ridiculous tree topper. Finally satisfied, Veronica nodded to herself before looking down at Logan. She’d made him go put on a tee shirt before they went to work; the low-slung sweatpants and bare chest look that he’d been sporting when he opened the front door had been very distracting. She was glad she had. Even with the shirt, he was a little too appealing as he smiled up at her, his eyes dark under his lashes.  

“OK, Echolls. Plug ‘er,” she drawled with a heavy accent, trying to lighten the mood. She gave him a wry smile when he quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

“Oh, I’ll plug her alright,” he mumbled as he bent down to flip the switch on the power strip, causing Veronica to snort.

Stepping down off the ladder, she pushed it off to one side and backed up until her legs bumped against the coffee table in front of the couch. Logan came to stand next to her, and both stared with pride at their handiwork over the last three hours. They’d raided Mrs Navarro’s secret stash that she’d used to decorate the small office space she’d created for herself in the unused walk-in pantry off the kitchen.

On either side of the fireplace, they’d hung two bright pink stockings, the color Veronica had chosen in order to avoid the w horrible shades of orange and browns that were left. Veronica had taken the popcorn and strung it along some fishing line she’d found in the garage. It was draped along the mantle, with vases filled with lilies they’d salvaged from the garden holding it in place on either end.

Logan had pulled the coffee table in front of the tree, and Veronica had filled a crystal bowl with the M&Ms she’d brought and set it on top, next to their two glasses and the sherry. She’d also found some red apples in the kitchen and added  them to the display on top of a white porcelain cake stand.

Veronica was especially thrilled with the centerpiece, their makeshift Christmas tree,  knowing Logan had proved himself wrong by creating something that was fabulous enough to be on display in front of Bloomingdales, or maybe at Universal Studios.

In addition to the giant ape topper, the topiary was covered from top to bottom in white Christmas lights, and Logan had found red and silver ornaments, sprigs of fake holly, and shiny red ribbon, which he had meticulously placed around the shrub.  Veronica grinned at their masterpiece. No Echolls’ Christmas extravaganza had ever had as eye-catching a display as this.

“If you ever tire of dirty secrets and scandal in this town, we could open a design business. Considering what we had to work with, you’ve gotta admit this is pretty bad ass.” Logan beamed.

Veronica bumped him with her shoulder, laughing at the sentiment, and the idea that she would ever giving up investigating, when she suddenly remembered the one thing she hadn’t taken out of her bag. Giving Logan a quick smile, she turned and hurried towards the kitchen where she’d set her bag earlier. She pulled out a paper sack and quickly peeked inside it before taking a deep breath and heading back into the living room, where Logan was pouring them each a new drink.

As she placed the small bag on the table in front of the tree, her phone began to sound her dad’s ringtone, the chorus of ‘Nine to Five’. She raised her index finger at Logan and stepped into the kitchen to answer.

“I hope you’ve managed to hitch a ride home on Santa’s sleigh,” she quipped into the phone.

_“Think I’ve been good enough this year to ask?”_

“Hmmm. Questionable. So am I gonna see you at all this weekend?”

_“Unless you can find someone with a weather machine, then I’m afraid not, sweetheart. I’m hopeful for something that will get me home by Sunday night.”_

Sighing, Veronica glanced back to where she’d left Logan, only to find he’d disappeared. Frowning, she glanced at the clock on the microwave.

“I suppose I should say good night then. I’ve still got to get food for Backup before heading home.”

“ _Oh! That reminds me. Mrs Winters asked if she could take Backup with her to visit her grandkids in Del Mar tomorrow. Their mother was deployed this week, and she wants to help keep their minds off that. Since she was watching Backup while you’ve been at the courthouse, I told her she can keep him overnight tonight. Make it easier on her.”_

Smiling at her dad’s thoughtfulness, she caught Logan walking back into the living room with something shiny in his hand.

“That’s really great of you to do,Dad. I hope they all have a good holiday.” She gave an exaggerated yawn. “Well, I’m gonna hit the hay. The sooner I fall asleep, the faster the days will go and then you’ll be home.”

“ _OK. Love you, sweetie. Merry Christmas. Eat something other than peppermint ice cream, please.”_

_“_ Love you too, Dad, but no promises. Merry Christmas,” she laughed before hanging up.

She walked back out to the living room, grabbing the TV remote from the love seat, and dropping  onto the couch next to Logan. She noticed a small box next to the bag she’d set on the coffee table, wrapped in iridescent wrapping paper with a pearly white bow on top. She gave Logan a smile and waved the remote in front of her.

“Well, it appears we both thought of each other this year,” she began, nodding toward the table, “but it isn’t Christmas yet, so we can’t open them. Movie instead?”

Obviously surprised by her suggestion, Logan sat upright and faced her, tucking one of his legs under him.

“What is this, Veronica? Don’t get me wrong, I couldn’t have asked for a better surprise today than you showing up at my door, but...what are we doing here? You came here prepared for festive frivolity, tell me we’re decorating my house, and then announce that you and DK are kaput, like it’s no big deal. What gives?”

Biting her bottom lip, Veronica turned away and grimaced, tucking her hair behind her ears. She had hoped Logan would just let it go when she’d showed up unannounced, and he probably would’ve if she hadn’t thrown the boyfriend comment out there earlier. She knew she owed him some kind of explanation, and hoped it didn’t blow up in her face.

“OK, um...earlier I was thinking back to that time we were at The Grove, and how much fun it was. I was missing Lilly, obviously reminiscing, and I...I… well, I guess I kindawantedtorecreatethat,” she mumbled quietly, her voice trailing off at the end.

Logan snorted in retort. “OK…not sure we actually accomplished that...but valiant effort.” He sobered then, running a hand through his hair, then down the back of this neck. “And Duncan…?”

Letting out a long sigh, she slouched into the couch, pulling the Santa hat off her head and scrunching it in her hands.

“I’m assuming by now that you know about Meg?” Veronica took his look of pity and guilt as agreement and had to look away as she continued.

“Well, I didn’t. And for whatever reason, Duncan didn’t think I needed to know, or that it would make a difference. And it didn’t, at first...until it did. And then Meg woke up, and…”

“And now you’re here.” Logan interjected.

“...and I realized that maybe, well, maybe _this_ Duncan and Veronica aren’t...right. Not anymore.” She looked up at him, unsure what his response might be.

“But why here? It’s Christmas Eve, and it’s...almost 9:30,” he said, glancing at his watch. “Why aren’t you at home with your Dad? Is there something going on?”

Appreciative of his concern worry, she smiled and shook her head. “My dad’s out of town for a job. He got snowed in in Arizona, and he won’t be here tomorrow, and I guess I’m here because…well…” Frustrated that she couldn’t articulate her emotions, she groaned and hid her face in her hands. “Look, I didn’t want to fall asleep or wake up alone on Christmas, OK?”

When the only response she got was silence, Veronica slid her fingers down from her eyes, glancing at him. Confused when she saw he had his head in his hands, she dropped her own to her lap in disappointment. This was close to what she’d expected, knowing it was borderline ridiculous to come here and think everything would be OK, but she was crushed that his reaction was negative. Sighing, she tossed the hat onto the table and moved to stand up, stopping when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned back to Logan, an intense look on his face.

“Why _me_ , Veronica? Why did you come to _me?_ ” His voice was deep, his eyes searching hers.

Veronica felt her heartbeat speed up, knowing what she was about to say was the most honest thing she’d said since they’d broken up over the summer. But it was Christmas, and perhaps the best thing she could give him this year was the truth.

“Because I can’t be me with anyone else,” she whispered, looking down to avoid his eyes.

She felt the tension leave Logan’s hand first, which was still on her arm. When she looked up at him, he swallowed thickly, then reached up to gently stroke her face. Not sure what to expect, Veronica froze in place.

“OK.” he resolved, nodding. “OK.”

Flabbergasted by his response, she watched, still frozen, as he grabbed the remote and leaned back onto the couch next to her, throwing his arm across the back of the couch behind her. He turned on the TV and pulled up Die Hard on his DVR, hitting play before looking at her.

“We’re watching Die Hard. It _is_ a Christmas movie, and I will gladly argue with anyone who thinks otherwise.” He winked at her before turning his attention back to the TV.

Grateful that Logan hadn’t asked her to elaborate, and gave her an out from the conversation by changing the subject, Veronica huffed to herself and pursed her lips together to keep from smiling like an idiot. She hated to admit it, but Logan really did know her better than anyone, to the point that he knew when to push and when it was too much for her. She was glad she’d made the decision to come, and hoped the rest of the weekend would be as easy. She snuggled into the couch, as close as she could get to Logan without touching.

“You’ll get no argument from me. Die Hard it is.”

* * *

Logan awoke to find himself laying on the wide chaise lounge that extended out from the end of the couch. He was propped up against the mass of pillows, his arm around Veronica who was snuggled into his side, her head on his chest. Their glasses and a half empty bowl of popcorn rested on the floor beside them, along with both Santa hats.

They’d relocated to the lounger to obtain maximum comfort for their movie watching, and must have fallen asleep before it ended because the title screen from the DVD was still on.

Logan looked down at Veronica as she shifted in her sleep, her arm tightening its grip around him. He smiled—it was Christmas Day and she was here with him. When she’d said she’d come over because she hadn’t wanted to wake up alone, it hurt. It sounded like she was just using him, because she missed Lilly, and had no Duncan to run to, and all that was left for her jaunt down memory lane was him, but only as a last resort.

He’d needed answers, knowing it would end him if that was really why she was here. So when he’d asked her point blank why it was him, Veronica gave him something he hadn’t expected: the truth.

His emotions engulfed him, love for the girl in his arms, and relief to have her there again, consuming him. He knew she’d been trying to convince herself that she belonged with Duncan, and that she was better off as ‘Pink Veronica’. But Logan had known better from the first time he saw them together again—there was no going back to who they used to be, and the Donut was an idiot for expecting her to suppress who she’d become. Now, knowing that Veronica only felt safe enough with _him_ to be her true self,made him happier than anything else.  

“It’s too early for you to be thinking that hard there, buddy.”

Logan looked down at Veronica, who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled up at him, patting a hand on his chest before pushing herself up to a seated position.

“Morning, sunshine.” Logan chuckled at her messy hair, and let out a hearty laugh when he saw her eyes widen when she noticed the unopened presents.

“Yes, yes. Oh, what a beautiful morning and all that. Let’s exchange gifts!” She dismissed him with a hand wave and jumped off the couch to grab the gifts.

“Can I at least make coffee first?” Logan whined, getting up off the couch.

He laughed as Veronica seemed to debate his proposal, looking down at the presents and up toward the kitchen, before nodding to herself.

“Yeah, OK. I’ll just bring these with us and we can open them after we eat.”

“Hmm, I didn’t say anything about food, and no one wants to work at Casa de Killer anymore, so unless you’re hoping for a miracle—”

“You mean you have to make your own food now? The nerve of some people.” She gasped in feigned shock. “If you’ve got eggs and milk, we can figure something out. I think the display in the living room already proved we make a good team. Now go, make me some liquid life, and I’ll figure out the rest.”

Logan loved when Veronica took charge. It was something she’d always done, being the most likely of the Fab Four to actually know how to accomplish a practical goal, but her new confidence and take no prisoners attitude only added to the pull it had on Logan. He got the coffee started, then sat back to watch her dig through his pantry for ingredients and get their breakfast started.

After eating the pancakes they’d made together (“you can’t possibly think that I’m slaving in the kitchen while you watch”), Veronica moved to grab the gifts. Logan, mid coffee sip, grunted at her and held out his hands indicating she hand him the one he’d brought out.

“Here, open mine first,” she said, placing both in front of Logan.

Setting his mug down, he grabbed the bag she’d brought out the day before, his gaze going back and forth between it and her, unable to keep from grinning.

“What in the world could _this_ possibly be?” he mused to himself.

Removing the tissue paper, his eyebrows furrowed as he pulled out a porcelain coffee tumblr, with Java The Hut ™ embossed on it, and his name painted on underneath. On the back of it, was his regular coffee order—16 oz dark with an extra shot. Once more, he found himself overwhelmed by emotion. To the average person, it would probably come across as a casual gift, but to Logan, it meant that Veronica had taken the time to give him something personal. His coffee order wasn’t exactly a State secret, but she did know him better than anyone, and the simple gesture meant the world to him.

“I figured you're gonna get tired of repeating your order to the barista, while you wait for my shift to end.” She nodded at the mug, a smirk on her face.

Chuckling, Logan moved his gift from one hand to the other. “Does this mean I’m allowed to stop by while you’re working?”

She shrugged, then wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting the other to bite her thumb nail, suddenly tentative.

“I mean, if you want to. You could be there when I’m _not_ working too, it’s your call. But it’s gonna be awfully boring without me there to entertain you.”

He was momentarily speechless. She was doing something she rarely did, leaving the door wide open for him, giving up control of the situation. He pulled her into a one armed hug, kissing the top of her head.

“Means a lot. Thank you, Veronica.” He reached for the small box he’d wrapped for her. “Here. This is from me, obviously. It’s...well, anyway I hope you like it.”

Taking it from his hands, Veronica bit her bottom lip as she carefully pulled off the wrapping paper. It was a small black box, with a gold leaf stripe down the center. Slowly pulling off the lid, Veronica gasped in shock as she took out the contents. She placed the stack of black metal cards on the counter, holding one up to inspect it.

The card bore the Mars Investigations symbol and name on the left, with ‘Veronica Mars’ engraved on the right. The business information was at the bottom, including her cell number. The lettering was all gold leafed, as well as the symbol, which flickered in the light when she moved it around.

“They’re business cards,” Logan explained, picking one up. “After everything you did last year, with the school, and Lilly...Aaron. Plus now, with the whole murder charges and stuff. You really are the real deal, and...I don’t know. I guess I thought that people needed to start taking you seriously, you know?”

Before he had a chance to elaborate any further, Veronica lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly, burrowing her face in his neck. He responded in kind, wrapping his own arms around her and pulling her tightly against him, lifting her slightly off the ground.

“Thank you,” she mumbled against his skin, giving him a final squeeze before lifting her head. Logan hugged her once more before setting her back on her feet.

Veronica’s eyes searched his face for a beat, before stretching up on her tiptoes and kissing the corner of his mouth, just as she’d done all those months before.

He looked down at her, remembering what happened next on that first day, but instead, he tucked his finger under her chin and leaned down for another gentle kiss. He didn’t need to to push her. They had all the time in the world. Because she was here, with him, no longer hiding behind the facade Duncan or anyone else wanted. He understood her, the girl he was still, and would probably always be, in love with. For the first time in a long time, he felt complete, with them wrapped in each other’s arms. And for today, that was enough.

“Merry Christmas, Veronica,” he said lovingly, lightly tracing his finger down the side of her face.

“Merry Christmas, Logan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Irma66 for her excellent beta skills. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
